Prostitutes
, GTA V.]] Prostitutes are a type of pedestrian that have been present in all Grand Theft Auto games since Grand Theft Auto III. Description They are mainly out on the streets at night, and to receive their services, you must drive close to them and stop. Prostitutes can raise your health to more than 100% in the 3D Universe. Players must pay for their services. However, the player can kill the hooker and take the money back when finished - probably the in-game situation most commonly cited by critics of GTA's violence/immorality. Prostitutes in the 3D Universe Picking up hookers have pretty much been the same for Grand Theft Auto III, Vice City, Liberty City Stories and Vice City Stories; simply by pulling up to one. Honking the horn isn't really necessary in order to get a hooker in the car. Players can only have sex with them on any ground that can kick up dirt or sand, as the game doesn't consider seclusion as a factor. Having "sex" with a hooker is just an effect of the car bouncing up and down. Sex has a healing effect. In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, however, if a hooker approaches the player's car, there is the option to accept or decline her offer to enter the car by simply using the "positive" or "negative" response buttons normally used when speaking to pedestrians. This is useful, as many players complained that they did not want hookers getting in their car when they simply pulled up to the side of the road. Seclusion is now considered a factor. The effect is still the car bouncing up and down, and the camera angle will orient itself such that you cannot really see what's going on through the car windows (which is actually nothing, just the character and the prostitute sitting there). Upon completing the Pimping missions, prostitutes will pay the player instead, possibly serving as a response to the controversy surrounding players killing prostitutes to get their money back in previous GTA games. Different prostitutes with different voices and personalities are featured, including possibly a "Crying Game" scenario; normally after sex, Carl makes some sort of comment about the experience as the girl exits his vehicle - but sometimes a different male voice can be heard, which could indicate that Carl's "date" wasn't female, though this could just be a glitch. GTA3_Prostitute.jpg|Prostitutes in GTA III. Medium_2623-vc9.jpg|Beta prostitute from GTA Vice City. Prostitutes-GTAVC .jpg|Prostitutes in GTA Vice City CJ's_Fans_Club.png|GTA San Andreas Prostitutes. ProstitutaBetaSanAndreas.png|Beta prostitute in GTA San Andreas. Prostitutes-GTA LCS.jpg|Prostitutes in GTA LCS Prostitutes-GTAVCS.jpg|Prostitutes in GTA VCS Prostitutes in the HD Universe In Grand Theft Auto IV, the options from GTA San Andreas are replaced with a "yes" button to accept a prostitute's services, otherwise, driving away replaces the "no" button. Different sex acts are also introduced in the game; it costs $20 for a "handjob", it costs $50 for a "blowjob", and it costs $70 for actual sex. You are unable to pick up prostitutes in emergency vehicles, bikes, or a bus, with Niko citing various reasons. One other major change is that the camera angle is not fixed, and more suggestive animations are shown of the sexual acts between the player character and the prostitute, although both Niko and the prostitute will both be fully clothed. Niko also cannot have sex with prostitutes while in Emergency Vehicles, nor in certain vehicles due to size, saying things like "I bet you're flexible but not in here," or "I think this car is a little too small for that..." (although Niko will still say these quotes even if he's in an Emergency Vehicle). Most prostitutes are seen in shorts or skirts and heels, they sometimes wear hats and usually have their hair up. There are two distinct NPC models used, a slim (usually Caucasian or Hispanic) version and a busty (usually African-American) version. They all do a little "twist" or "twirl" after watching them stand on the street for a while. They also make dirty comments when having sex such as, "It's so big" which adds to the suggestive content. In Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, prostitutes can be seen walking around, but cannot be picked up. In one random encounter, Huang gets ambushed by a group of armed hookers, led by one named Cherie. She claims that "Losers like you pay us working girls for a ride, then unload your guns in our faces just to get your filthy money back!", obviously poking fun at the controversy surrounding the feature of killing prostitutes to recollect money in previous games. In Grand Theft Auto V, prostitute interaction has been further expanded. They are able to be picked up, and appear mostly at nighttime. All characters can get three options. From cheapest to most expensive: The first option is a blowjob, the second option is full-on intercourse, and the third option is a longer session of full-on intercourse. Like in GTA IV, Michael, Trevor, or Franklin can buy multiple sessions in one sitting. Some hookers flirt and ask the protagonists to come see her again. Prostitutes' looks have also been altered; all whores now have a cleaner appearance compared to the ones from GTA IV; there is also a greater variety of appearances and voices. They can also be seen smoking. If the player stands near the prostitute for some time, she will ask him to leave. If the player doesn't, she will call the police resulting in a one star wanted level. The camera angle is now fixed in GTA V, which means players are unable to move the camera around and get a better view. However, the player is able to switch between the various fixed camera angles. Dialogue and movements by the prostitutes during an encounter are far more sexually explicit than they have been in previous games, in some respects surpassing the explicitness of the infamous Hot Coffee Modification. In both GTA IV and GTA V, it is possible for NPCs to pick up a prostitute. However in GTA IV, they will not do anything and will drive randomly around, and eventually the prostitute will disappear at sunrise. In GTA V however, the NPC will drive and park in a nearby alleyway and will have sex with the prostitute. 2011-03-22_1845.png|Artwork of a prostitute (on the Social Club site she is named "Young Woman"). Prostitute.png|Two slim prostitutes in GTA IV. Prostitute_GTAIV_Comparison.jpg|Comparison of the two prostitute models in GTA IV. Prostitute_GTAIV_Slim_in_action.jpg|GTA IV prostitutes at work. Prostitutes_on_Drill_Str-GTAIV.png|Prostitutes near the After Dark Sex & Fetish Shop on Drill Street in Bohan, GTA IV. SprunkCans-GTAV.jpg|A prostitute in GTA V. Prostitute_GTAV_NPC_Pickup.jpg|An NPC picking up a prostitute in GTA V. Prostitute_GTAV_NPC_In_Action.jpg|An NPC and a prostitute in action in GTA V. Known Prostitutes *Amanda De Santa (formerly, according to Trevor Philips) *Anna *Anna Faustin (possible, if "Slimeball" ran away) *Barbara *Bettina *Candy Barr *Candy Suxxx (formerly) *Cherie *Cheryl *Crystal *Dee Generate *Denise Robinson *Destiny *Frenchie Fox *Jenny Tulls *Jonelle *Little Laita's Cousin *Lola Del Rio *Lucy Lastic *Marnie Allen (formerly) *Mary *Melisa Porche *Misty *Mona *Mona Lott *Mystique *Mrs. Philips *Phyllis (after cheating on Giorgio with other men) *Raven *Reni Wassulmaier (formerly) *Shanda Murphy *Suzie Gaunt Trivia General * In all games, some areas have security cameras, and even signs saying "THIS AREA IS MONITORED". Despite this, the area is still considered "secluded". 3D Universe * In GTA III, prostitutes can be interested in anyone with a car and enter the car if the driver waits long enough. * In GTA VC, there is an unused prostitute with blonde hair, black heels, white leggings, red skirt with the black belt, six gold bracelets, and with a light blue and white mini tank top; the unused model is in the game files. * In GTA III and Vice City, if the player picks up a prostitute and parks the car at a place with no civilians, the protagonist's health will go to 125. This may even reduce the health on Vice City, if you've achieved the ability to max your health to 150 or 200. * In GTA San Andreas, if the player types in the cheat code for invisible cars, or simply look behind with the camera, you will see that nothing is happening in the car, simply the protagonist and the hooker sitting in the car, doing nothing (it is also possible to see it just by changing to first-person view). * In GTA San Andreas, hitting a prostitute will result in them fighting back with a knife, pistol or fists. * In GTA LCS, while in a car with a prostitute, Toni may say "Who's your Mommy? I mean Daddy...". * In VCS, after being with a prostitute for some time, Vic usually says "Why don't we do this for like... ever?" GTA IV and EFLC * In TBoGT, prostitutes giving Luis a $70 service will often sarcastically comment on Luis' penis size. * If the player picks up a prostitute and parks their car so that it is slanted and begins a service, and the car slides back during the service the service will stop, but the effects will remain so the player does not have to pay. * If the player invites a prostitute into the car and gets out before she gets in, the prostitute will spin around in the car one time and say as if she was rejected by the player. After that, she will stay in the car no matter what (being chased by the police, firing off the gun, etc.). The only way to get the prostitute out is to either kill her (after a little while the protagonist will push the body out), approach the passenger side door, open the door and pull her out, or park the driver side of your car next to a solid object (a wall, another vehicle etc.) and get out, causing the prostitute to exit the car first. GTA V and Online * Like any other pedestrian, if the player harasses them, prostitutes can call on the cops to come to their aid, resulting in a wanted level for that. * In GTA Online, the player can still pick up a prostitute and have all services available while using a female character. ** Also in GTA Online, players cannot pay the prostitute cash that is banked, and therefore must pay the cash on hand to the prostitute. * The player can increase their stamina stat by having sex with a prostitute. * When picking up a prostitute as Michael and stopping at a place that isn't very secluded, the prostitute will tell him to go somewhere more secluded. After that, Michael may sometimes point that he is married, which will make her leave the car. * Paying for a service equal to the amount of money held by the player will result in no money being lost. * Sometimes when switching to Michael, he will pass around some prostitutes, and they will ask him for what he is doing there in a sexually suggestive manner, but he will say he is just "window shopping" (i.e. looking, but not buying) and is happily married. This cutscene happens after the mission Reuniting the Family and switching back to Michael after being in a GTA Online session. Amusingly, the player can then hop in a car and pick up one of those same prostitutes. * If Franklin stops by a prostitute while on a mission, the prostitute will ask him "Do you want a piece of this ass" to which he will reply "Not right now". If the player has subtitles turned on, they will notice that "piece" is incorrectly spelled "peice". * There's a "glitch" that if the player enters a vehicle (even an adequate one) in the driver's side near of a prostitute, a message appears saying that the vehicle is not recommended. * If the player is near a prostitute while driving a police car, turning on the sirens will make her flee, sometimes spouting dialogue. * If the player parks his vehicle in Michael Mansion's driveway and gets out while having a prostitute in the vehicle, they will both exit the car and go inside. de:Prostituierte es:Prostitutas pt:Prostitutas Category:Pedestrians Category:Features Category:Features in GTA III Category:Features in GTA Vice City Category:Features in GTA San Andreas Category:Features in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Features in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Features in GTA IV Category:Features in GTA V Category:Prostitutes